I'm Sorry
by tigerlily1598
Summary: Sharpay gets the wrong idea and breaks up with Troy, who in turn gets depressed.She finally realizes the truth, but will it be to late to help him?


**I'm Sorry**

**Alright, short sweet to the point title, this is only a oneshot but you might need a tissue, depending how this turns out. Hope you enjoy this.**

Sharpay stormed through the hallways grasping a piece of paper in her hand. She was only looking for one person. Troy Bolton. She found him coming out of the gym with his hair damp and his gym bag, he smiled when he saw her "Hey baby." Sharpay glared at him "Don't you hey baby me Bolton. Just how long did you think it would take before I found out about this?" Troy looked at her confused "How long would it take you to find out about what?" Sharpay shoved the paper into his face "This!" He looked at the paper and saw it was a picture of him and Gabi kissing." Troy didn't know what to say and Sharpay stormed away screaming "We're over" over her shoulder. Troy watched her walk away and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look and he saw Jason smiling sympathetically "I'm sorry dude." Troy just nodded before walking away to find Gabi. He saw her standing by her locker talking to Taylor. "Any idea how this happened to get into Sharpay's hands?" Troy asked angrily showing her the picture.

Gabi looked at the picture and her face went pale "N...No I have no idea." Troy looked at her disbelievingly and she sighed " I took a picture of you and Sharpay kissing, and an old picture of me and you kissing and photoshopped them together." Troy was at a loss for words "Why? Why would you do something like that?" Gabi shrugged "I..I don't know, you both seemed like the perfect couple and I just wanted to see how perfect you really are." Troy shook his head "She broke up with me, does that make you happy?" Gabi looked shocked "I'm so sorry." Troy scoffed "Yeah, I'm sure you are. Whatever Gabi. I have to go." He walked away from her and down the hall with his head hung down. Gabi sighed and walked into her next class, looking back quickly, before going to her seat. Taylor leaned over and whispered "What was that whole conversation with you and Troy about?" Gabi sniffed "I did something bad, I mean really bad. I broke up Troy and Sharpay and I didn't mean too."

Taylor looked at her wide-eyed "You did what?!" Gabi groaned "Please don't say anything about how wrong it was, I know alright? I feel bad enough and as soon as this class is over and I can talk to Sharpay I'll tell her everything." Taylor nodded "You better, it's the least you can do." Meanwhile, Troy had slumped into his seat and looked over at the door, hoping that Sharpay would walk into the classroom. The bell rang however, and there was still no sign of her so he sighed and turned to try to pay attention to the teacher. He overheard two cheerleaders talking behind him "Yeah so I was in the girls bathroom and I heard Sharpay crying her eyes out in one of the stalls. I wonder what happened to make her that upset." When Troy heard that he put his head in his arms and closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had happened that day, and all the memories that had gotten them to that point.

_Flashback:_

_"Troy, I just wanted you to know that I really do love you. I'm just afraid to get hurt again. I don't think I could handle it again." Sharpay said looking down playing with the hem of Troy's shirt. Troy lifted her chin up and made her look at him "Hey, I understand where you're coming from. I really do, I just have to tell you that I will never hurt, directly or indirectly. I'll never make you cry either, I'm not like the rest of those guys Sharpay, and I want to prove that to you." Sharpay smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him._

Troy jerked his head up and looked out the window, he looked outside and saw that it was raining "This is just perfect, reflects my mood beautifully." Troy said quietly. He stared out the window for a few more minutes before raising his hand "Yes Troy?" The teacher asked looking over at him "Can I go to the bathroom miss?" The teacher nodded and Troy walked out of the room and ran down the hall. He walked into the bathroom and went over to the window. He took a deep breath before opening it and climbing out onto the roof. He walked over to the edge of the roof and stood there looking down, not caring that he was getting soaked. After a few minutes, the teacher had sent Chad to the bathroom to check on Troy. He walked in and saw the window open and Troy standing outside on the roof looking down. Without doing anything to let Troy know he was in there, he ran back out and into the classroom. He went over and whispered something to the teacher, who ran to the phone and called the office. In minutes the principal was in the class and talking to Chad "I want you to go out there and talk to him alright?"

Chad nodded and left the room, the principal then turned to Kelsi "I need you to find Miss Evans. She might be able to talk some sense into him." Kelsi nodded as well and left the classroom. Chad got to the bathroom, climbed out the window and walked slowly towards Troy "Troy? What are you doing standing out here?" Troy turned slightly "Go back inside Chad, it's raining." Chad nodded "Yeah I know, which makes me wonder why you're out here." Troy shrugged "Just looking down there." Chad inched his way closer "You're a little close to the edge, don't you think?" Troy shook his head "If anything, I'm too far from the edge."

Meanwhile, Kelsi was running all over the school looking for Sharpay, she heard singing coming from the music room and ran inside to see Sharpay sitting there. "There you are." Kelsi said, bending over to catch her breath. Sharpay stood up "What's going on?" Kelsi stood up straight "Problems, with Troy." Sharpay shrugged "He's the last person I want to think about." Kelsi grabbed her hand "He's standing on the roof right outside the boys bathroom window, Chad thinks he might be thinking about jumping." Sharpay's eyes went wide "We have to stop him." They ran to the girl's bathroom and Sharpay shoved the window up and climbed out onto the roof. She made her way carefully to the two shapes of people and saw that they were indeed Troy and Chad. "Troy! What are you doing?" Troy looked at her and she was suprised to see how he looked. His hair was matted to his forehead, his head was hung down and his eyes showed no emotion in them whatsoever. "Quite a party we're getting up here aren't we. May be for the best though, have my best friend and my ex-girlfriend watch me jump." Sharpay gasped "So Chad was right?"

Troy nodded and looked down, seeing the police and other people down below "I do hope they move before I do this, I don't want to hurt anyone else." Chad watched his friend with sadness "Why are you doing this Troy? This isn't going to solve anything." Troy turned to look at him "Are you kidding me? This will solve everything, everyone's problems, everything." Sharpay reached out and touched his hand before holding it "Who has problems with you?" Troy looked at their hands but made no move to let go "You, my dad, the school." Chad looked shocked "Why would they all hate you?" Troy sighed "I'm not good enough to be the coach's son, the school only likes me if we win, which we've been barely doing thanks to me, and well Sharpay..I'm sure you heard her." Sharpay walked closer "Gabi told me everything, I don't even know where to start other then by saying I'm sorry, I want to be your girlfriend again." She started to cry and gripped his hand tighter "Just please don't jump."

Troy looked straight ahead, thinking before turning back to Sharpay with his eyes now full of hurt and sadness "I broke my promise. I said I'd enver hurt you, never make you cry and I broke it. I can't live with that." He let go of Sharpay's hand and moved over to give Chad a hug "You'll always be my best friend. Don't forget about me alright? I'll watch over all you guys from time to time." He let go of Chad and gave Sharpay a hug "I'll always love you, do me a favour and find someone that you'll love with all your heart and who will love you even more then that. Live a happy life and I'll watch over you too." He kissed her and walked to edge. He looked back at Sharpay and Chad, whispered "I'm sorry." took a deep breath and jumped. "Nooooo!" Sharpay tried to get to the edge but Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back "TROY!" Everyone on the ground looked from the broken body on the ground, to Sharpay screaming and crying, trying to get away from Chad. Eventually she gave up fighting and just cried into his chest.

A few months later, the gang all walked into the graveyard and stood in front of Troy's grave. Gabi held onto Ryan, Kelsi hugged Jason, Chad and Taylor cuddled together and Sharpay grabbed Zeke's hand. They all stood their in silence saying their final good-byes to the best friend they ever had.

**OH MY GOD...I killed him...I can't believe it. Please don't hate me. I really do love Troypay, you all know that from reading my other two stories. Reviews are lovely**


End file.
